Pushing up daisies
by Thorilian
Summary: Starts with belladonna ends with bilbo. Bilbo has a gift one that has been passed down the took line, a unique healing ability, but it comes with limits, will these limits help or hinder our hobbits friends and loved ones when he uses them in the BOTFA. there will be slash. Ps. I like reviews (Dedicated to Vampygurl1402) (I do not have a beta) SLASH WARNING: don't like don't read!.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing up daisies

Belladonna as a fauntling was wild, rebellious, a true sprite and the Apple of her grandfather's eye for she was the embodiment of the best of all the took's, a family known for adventure, intrigue and a certain disregard for the rules, often likened to human children in the sense that they will do as they please and hang the consequences.

Even before her majority she had been known to disappear for unknown periods of time to who knows where, coming back with wild stories of other races and strange gifts from the people she had met and been friends with, one such trip she returned changed, she had been gone for nigh on two years at the age of thirty she came back with a haunted look like she had lost her enthusiasm for the road and adventure.

She remained in the shire for three years until a wizard came knocking looking for a hobbit to share an adventure, although reluctant at first she knew she couldn't not go, that her heart and feet yearned for the wilds of arda, that her spirit had been caged for too long, so she went, each time retuning with tall tales, although she never told of why she had stopped venturing out on her own, Gandalf seemed to know, he always did seem to know that her heart had been broken that her spirit had be crushed it the death of a life partner.

_Flash back._

_Far away in the blue mountains in the heart of Erid luin there lived a family of dwarves there were two boys net yet of age and barely more than dwarflings at the age of 15 winters, who knew their family was incomplete for soon after they had lost their father they had lost there second mother the one who read to them, healed them when they were sick or hurt (for her tears held the abilities of her people to heal any wound or sickness except those of the mind or heart, it was a gift she only shared with her boys) taught them the ways of family the ways of love and kindness, she and the other mother had faught they had argued, and Amad had said 'your not even their real mother, you have no say when they start weapons training' they had seen the broken look in mums eyes the tears that spilled and heard the broken sob that left her as she packed her things and said goodbye to her boys._

_Their names were fili and kili, as mum left they each gave her a bead one from fili in gold like his hair and one from kili in obsidian like his, then they both handed her one i silver to represent the one vili their father had worn for he was the lost link in the triad that made up their parents, the boys begged her to stay, but she couldn't, Dis their mother had said she was no longer welcome that she was not their family and she had no place amongst them._

_It broke her to leave them, it broke her to know she was causing them pain, as she left she was stopped by her brother in law (although not married to Vili and Dis they were in a triad relationship and so accepted by the dwarrows) Thorin expressed his disappointment in his sisters decision, but could not change it, he gave her a gift a new bow and a quiver full of arrows (as she had given her old ones to the boys to train with as a parting gift), and a dagger to protect herself with, "goodbye 'Donna no matter what Dis says she will miss you and so will we" said Thorin with a single tear as she walked out of their lives for perhaps the last time._

_End of flash back._

Belladonna alway worried her lip and absent mindedly played with the beads about her neck, whenever worried, scared or just thinking, Gandalf never asked, for he already recognised the symbols of the durin line, both on the beads and on the dagger at her hip, each trip ended the same as before a return visit to her grandfather usually bearing gifts from different races, such as wine from the greenwood (will be mirkwood) healing herbs and books on healing from rivendale, elven rope and ornaments from the golden wood, ponies and saddles from Rohan and precious stones and jewellery from the iron hills, she almost always gave away the gifts to her family never keeping any for herself.

At the age of 38 when she had accepted that her dwarves no longer loved her she accepted the advances and betrothal to Bungo Baggins a gentle hobbit from the family who grew old Toby the finest pipe weed in the south farthing, he was a gentle hobbit who owned the farms and was head of the Baggins family though young at the age of 40 he was a good hobbit and family head.

As a gift for their impending nuptials her grandfather gifted them quite a bit of land for them to own and maintain, he gifted them with hobbiton, each household, shop, business and stall was rented by those that lived there and they paid belladonna and Bungo their rent monthly (although it was the cheapest rent in all the shire for belladonna didn't like to take money from family so it was only money for the maintenance and upkeep of the properties.

Soon after their wedding belladonna fell pregnant, seven months later a little boy was born, with golden curls and beautiful light green eyes, they named him bilbo, growing up bilbo was as adventuresome as his mother had been, he was as mischievous, wild and rebellious at the age of 18 summers belladonna gifted him with the beads of his brothers in all but blood, he was taught their language their customs and how to fight, even if Bungo didn't approve, in secret she taught him how to use her bow and dagger and how to use healing herbs, so if he ever went adventuring he could look after himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Which he did right up until he was twenty eight the year of the fell winter, autumn had been unseasonably cold almost frigid, it was a sign of things to come a sign that was mostly ignored by the greater majority of the shire, but not by the Baggins' both belladonna and Bungo had been storing food for months and extra knowing bilbo was returning from an adventure with a few cousins in tow, those Took's loved to go with bilbo anywhere he went.

Soon winter set in, it was unbelievably cold it was two weeks into winter and still no sign of bilbo, two weeks more and the Brandywine river froze over, three days more and the wolves came, two days more and the orcs and goblins followed the wolves.

One night in the still and silent hours, the most terrifying screech was heard just down the lane from bag end, it seems the orcs and wolves had gotten inside one of the smials, based on the fact that most of hobbiton had taken their provisions and gone to Brandywine hall for safety and security, it was easy for belladonna to guess that the Footwin family had just been attacked, they were the first to fall, soon followed by the Drycott's and the Buxxon-Cotton's.

The day after the last nighttime attack, Bungo went out to make sure his remaining tenants were still alright, on his way back, relieved his friends and tenants were still alive and although scared, surviving none the less, a small Orc had been inside one of the smials and attacked killed and consumed Bungo, he wasn't far from home only fifty meters away, that night belladonna cried for she knew she had lost another.

Two weeks later the Rangers came and drove back the orcs goblins and wolves, bilbo and his cousins were with them, having made it back home he went straight for his parents room and found his mother a mess, her face was puffy from crying she was pale oh so pale and thin like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which she hadn't, "mum, mum what's wrong, mum where's dad, mum? Bilbo desperately tried to get his mother to answer his pleas but she was too far gone in her grief to listen.

Bilbo ran to Gandalf for help, he had come with bilbo and the Rangers to free hobbiton from the dark creatures that were attacking it, Gandalf rushed to belladonna's side, using hi abilities he brought her back to herself, she finally saw bilbo and fell asleep, bilbo was so worried he stay by her bedside and nursed her back to health, Gandalf stayed and helped, till one day belladonna said,

"bilbo my boy, bag end is yours now, it's no longer a place I can call home, forgive me, bilbo, I have to go away I can't stay here, im going with Gandalf back to rivendale, hopefully there I can find peace".

"I will accompany you mum, even if it's just to make sure you get there, I should have been here, I should have protected you both" bilbo said with a sob,

"no bilbo, your father knew the risks and don't you dare blame yourself" belladonna told her son in earnest, so bilbo belladonna and Gandalf packed up all belladonna wanted to take bought a cart and got a horse and two ponies.

Just one month after arriving in rivendale bilbo was on his way back to hobbiton, to take his place as his fathers son, he was now the head of the family, owner of old Toby farms and plantations, owner of bag end and landlord of hobbiton, each one not a simple task, each one a job he wished he could pass off, but for his father he would try.

Playing with his brothers beads, bilbo, took a deep breath and went about collecting the rent, having the destroyed smials cleaned and refurbished ready for use, he went over all the business for the old Toby plantations with his cousins who had been managing it at the farm in the south farthing, he visited the Thain (his grandfather, belladonna's father) to ask for assistance in learning how to be head of the family.

A few short weeks later and bilbo had everything under control, he had hung up his bow, sheathed his dagger, oiled his leathers (armour) and given up on adventures, he had settled albeit reluctantly at first, slowly but surely growing comfortable with the idea of being a gentle hobbit, although she only wrote occasionally, he wrote to his mother weekly, he felt as though he had lost both his parents, that she had moved on and forgotten him.

So life continued, each year a little easier than the last, until a certain menace turned up to offer adventure and intrigue, bilbo feared he was no longer that hobbit, after his mother stopped writing ten years before soon after his fortieth birthday, he gave up in his inquisitive and exploratory nature and opted for the simpler life, one where he couldn't get hurt, one where he was well respected and cared for.

So on this very fine morning whilst enjoying a pipe of the newest batch of old Toby (they'd been experimenting with flavour this one was lemon and lime, a fresh uplifting aroma, perfect to start the day), a man came knocking one he hadn't seen in twenty years, not since he took belladonna away to live with the elves, bilbo had become somewhat bitter over the last two decades, his lonely existence had embittered him toward both the wizard and the elves.

But nothing he hated more than the orcs and goblins that took his father and many of his younger cousins, "what are doing here Gandalf" bilbo said in a clipped tone, that had Gandalf on edge with concern, "why bilbo am I not allowed to visit a friend" Gandalf cautiously asked.

BIlbo scoffed "friend, tell me does a friend take what is dearest to you and corrupt it against you, does a friend never check to see you haven't fallen apart in dis pare and loneliness, no a friend stays with you and supports you, you are not my friend grey pilgrim" bilbo yelled at his one time friend whilst putting ot his smoke and storming back to his smial.

Gandalf's eyes were wide his mouth gaping at his friend, "bilbo please I am your friend I would never do those things, bilbo I took your mother and left her in rivendale up until a month ago I had not been back there, please bilbo open the door, bilbo, I don't know why she has changed, if I could fix this I would, please my friend, please" Gandalf begged at the other side of bilbo's front door.

Bilbo opened the door and hugged Gandalf the anger all gone, Gandalf held his friend who had changed so much, he no longer reflected a little warrior but a gentleman, not a look Gandalf liked on his young friend, not at all, "tell me my friend how long has it been since you left the shire, how long since you traveled the road merely because you felt like it?" Gandalf was already pretty sure he knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not since she left, not since you took her, she hasn't even written her father, he's been so distraught he doesn't want me to leave he thinks I won't come back" bilbo admitted quietly.

"Why are you here Gandalf" bilbo asked "I need your help, im going on a quest, with thirteen dwarves, to take back Erabor, I need your swift feet, your brothers need your swift feet" Gandalf stated, adding the last part when it looked like bilbo was going to deny the request.

"My brothers... Alright, tell me about this quest" bilbo said deciding he would do anything for his brothers, even if he'd never met them. "Well we will give you the details tonight at dinner, I do hope you don't mind but I've told them to meet here" Gandalf said a little sheepishly.

"A little more notice would have been nice, but I suppose I should get cooking then" sighed bilbo, "yes and I will go get the dwarves, see you at 7:30" and off he went, leaving the preparation to bilbo.

So into his larder, pantry and second pantry he went, pulling out meats and pies, vegetables, putting the meats into his smoker, the vegetables in the oven to roast along with a leg of lamb, frying up chops and steaks, diced vegies and beef for a stew, by the time the cooking was done it was 5:00 pm so he went to pull out his weapons and place them on his mothers glory box along with his armour his bag with bed roll set on the floor next to it, inside his bag he had, his oilskin cloak, a journal, tins of dried food, tins of medicinal herbs, tins of tea, and vials of poisons for his arrows, a water skin and a whetstone for sharpening his blades.

He dug out his traveling clothes and handkerchief, better safe than sorry and packed those Ito his bag, next he grabbed his travelling pipe and a large tin of old Toby putting them in his bag also but he also had a leather pouch full of tobacco as well, after all he is a hobbit and if there is one thing other than food or ale that hobbits knew how to consume and consume quickly it was old Toby, that and he was positive Gandalf wouldn't have enough, hence the large tin.

After finishing he got all the meats out of the smoker the lamb out of the oven and set the table, pulling out platters of cold cuts, crackers, boiled eggs, cheeses, fruit and his prize winning tomatoes setting them all on the table, putting out pint mugs on the sideboard, tin plates and the cutlery including cheese knives all ent on the other sideboard, pulled out two of the cabinets to fit in chairs and room to move now all he had to do was wait.

There was a resounding thud at the door, opening the door to an intimidating and foreboding dwarf who bowed his head and gruffly stated 'Dwalin at your service' feeling a little intimidated but trying not to show it bilbo replied "bilbo baggins at yours", "please come in, dinner is ready but before you dig in, please do you mind helping me retrieve the ale from the cellar" bilbo asked with a pleasant lilt in his voice, 'aye that I can do that' Dwalin said surprised by the hobbits openness towards him.

After retrieving two large barrels of ale and marvelling at the hobbits collection of alcohol, Dwalin finally laid his eyes on dinner and was gobsmacked at the amount of food that had been prepared for all to share, this amount was a feast compared to what they're used to receiving.

A knock was heard and bilbo went to answer it, a friendly looking elder dwarf was smiling when he bowed his head and stated, 'Balin at your service' "bilbo at yours do come in Dwalin has just arrived" said bilbo jovially 'ah good, evening brother' balin said equally as jovial as bilbo had been 'by my beard your shorter and whiter since last we met' joked Dwalin, 'whiter not shorter, sharp enough for the both of us' balin said grinning next thing bilbo heard was the thump of the foreheads connecting, when he was sure they were both still conscious he went and opened the door to two young familiar dwarves.

Before they could open their mouths bilbo leapt forward and hugged them, shocking them both pulling back he said "my brothers, fili and kili, my name is bilbo, and im the third son of belladonna" both dwarves finally registered what had been said, their eyes widened and their hold on the hobbit strengthened as they pulled him into a fierce hug, he pulled the boys inside to eat their dinner.

Fili and kili told the two older dwarves about there relation to bilbo, they were shocked but happy for the boys they had lemented over the loss of Donna but now had an extra brother and were exited, this occurred as bilbo went to answer the door again, as he pulled open the door eight more dwarves came in, however their entry was less than stellar as they all ended up in a heap on the floor with a smiling Gandalf at their backs, giggling bilbo helped up the youngest one who introduced himself then everyone else as they peeled themselves off the floor.

"I'm Ori, and these are nori, Bofur, bombur, oin, gloin, bifur, and Dori, then all together they finished 'at your service' "my name is bilbo and I am at yours please come in and join the others for dinner, walking in they all shared the gobsmacked look as they took in the shear size of the meal and thanked mahal for the generosity of this hobbit.

'Little brother come and sit with us' kili said enthusiastically bilbo did and fili filled in the others at the questioning looks they'd received, most remembered when Donna he left for it affected Thorin and the boys most serverly they became silent and broody, and dis became prone to outbursts of hysteria, occasionally emotional and violent.

'You'll like uncle he's the one who's leading this quest' kili said quietly to bilbo, "your uncle Thorin"? Bilbo asked out of curiosity and confusion.

'Yeah, he's a great king, a wonderful uncle and an even better blacksmith' said kili boasting about the prowess of his only uncle, with pride showing in his eyes, meanwhile Gandalf had been talking to Dwalin about there being another dwarf to come and that he was only late due to another meeting he had been at.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone ate sharing stories, having belching contests (they all thought Ori had won till bilbo showed the prowess of hobbits), some even asked what weapons bilbo could use which had kili vibrating in his seat to know their mum had taught their little brother now dubbed Bili how to use the bow and even gave him the one they had their uncle make for her before she had left them as dwarflings, fili was happy Bili could use daggers and knives to his level of proficiency.

Soon enough most the table was cleared and food was set aside for this mysterious 'uncle' that Bili was yet to meet.

Bilbo was not exactly your normal hobbit for he had secrets that most of hobbiton would choke at, he had the healing abilities of took's, dwarves for brothers and the name of his soulmate tattooed on his back along with a large tree made up of khuzdul runes the detail in the tattoo was so fine there was no way it had been made by hand, only magic could perform such a feet.

The name of his mate had been a controversy between he and his mother, for she would not tell him about him, bilbo knew it was a male dwarf, that his mother knew him that his name was Thorin Oakenshield but that was it, bilbo was thinking about all this after kili had said their uncle Thorin was coming just running late, swallowing the lump in his throat he hoped it was a different Thorin, but knowing his luck, unlikely.

There was knock at the door and Gandalf answered it and bilbo heard the most sinfully smooth erotic voice he had ever heard, he moaned at the sound drawing attention to himself, his eyes were wide his pupils dilated, breath came in short pants, bilbo was affected by his mere presence.

Thorin looked at the hobbit, shocked to see the face of his one starring back at him, you see when dwarves come of age they dream about their one, they witness events from the life of their one, they see it all but can't hear anything or effect what is happening Thorin had seen that belladonna had moved on and had a family, he did not begrudge her that, but when he saw that her son was his mate he was stricken.

Over the years he had learned to accept that the young hobbit was his mate and swore he would help bring the old adventurer out in his one, 'Thorin Oakenshield may I introduce Bilbo Baggins' "so that is his name, long have I seen your face in my dreams" Thorin quietly confessed, a chorus of gasps issued between the dwarves, kili stepped forward about to put his foot in it.

'Kili I already know he's your brother, but for as long as he has lived he has been my one, I have accepted him as he is' Thorin stated leaving no room for argument, bilbo was having an internal battle of wills over his worthiness to such a mighty dwarf, a leader, a king, an uncle and friend to all others present, to which his heart had all but crumbled when his head reminded him, he's nothing but a pathetic hobbit, not noble, not erotic and definitely not a warrior.

Whilst kili and Thorin were speaking bilbo slunk away to his study closing and locking the door, ori, balin and Gandalf noticed this, they all sighed realising that bilbo had just rejected the bond, through fear he was not worthy, you could practically see the self loathing written across the hobbits face, Thorin gave a startled gasp when a sharp pain lanced in his chest, he knew this pain, it was the pain his sister had suffered since she had rejected Donna, Thorin had feared this pain ever since.

The mighty dwarf king fell to his knees and wept, his mate had rejected him, balin came and spoke quickly to his king,"he believes he's not worthy of you, go to him prove him wrong, do not sit by like dis did, make him see that he's the only one for you" 'thorin looked to his friend brokenly, nodded cleared his eyes and stood with determination.

Meanwhile ori had coaxed bilbo into letting him into the study, 'you know I found my one too, I thought myself unworthy' "how did you change your mind" 'he did, he wouldn't let me believe that, Thorin won't rest till you believe that your worthy, Dwalin didn't, now we've been together for a year, much to the annoyance of my brothers, but tough luck, he's my one, the only one I could be with and be happy' "thankyou ori".

After ori had left, Thorin walked in 'master Baggins, I have seen your whole life, watched you take your first steps, your first fight, your first adventure, your first smile and what a smile it is, your life amazes me how you could be so happy and strong even after that winter, you are everything that my soul desires bilbo, only you, there is no other that could complete me, no other that could hold sway over my heart, you are worth more to me than all the gold in Erebor'.

'Thorin, I... I never thought we would meet, my mother recognised your name but would not tell me about you, but to find out your the uncle of my brothers, the leader of this group and the king to your people, well... Well it's a lot to take in, how can I a simple hobbit be worthy of a mighty warrior like you, a king no less' bilbo asked dejectedly "what do you mean your mother recognised my name" Thorin asked confused 'it's on my back in dwarfish runes' shock showed even if briefly in Thorin's eyes.

"May I see" Thorin asked breathlessly, bilbo hesitantly removed his suspenders and lifted the back of his shirt and slowly turned so Thorin could see the most detailed tatto he had ever seen, in big bold written khuzdul was his name in a banner at the base of a runic ancient oak tree, it was an exquisite masterpiece that almost brought Thorin to his knees.

(A.N) art of bilbo's tattoo is to follow, it will become the cover pic, I just have to finish drawing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Running his fingers over the details of the tree and the artistic flourish of his name upon the silky smooth skin of his one, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his muscles contracting beneath fingertips, hearing the most delicious sounds coming from his mate, bilbo moaned at the contact his eyes dilated, his breath hitched as Thorin ran his fingers down his spine and over his hips, when Thorin's fingers grazed the top of his buttocks bilbo gasped.

Leaning back into Thorin's chest as his left hand traveled up his abdomen to his dusky nipple while his right hand moved to cup and tilt bilbo's face so he could look into his eyes whilst he claimed those cherry red delectable lips in their first of many sweet kisses, soon the kiss became loaded with the passion they both had become drugged with.

With a burning desire bred from half a decade of watching his mate become his perfect match he claimed those lips, turning his one to face him, trailing his hands down his back to his bottom, cupping both cheeks in his hands he lifted his mate, bilbo to keep his balance had to wrap his legs around Thorin's waist, which drove his dwarf into a frenzy of erotic kisses.

A need for a more comfortable setting drove them apart long enough for bilbo to use the door adjoining his study to his bedroom, dragging his dwarf with him, by then Thorin had managed to control his urges much to the disappointment of his hobbit, "bilbo we need to slow down, i may know all about your life but you don't know mine, we need to get to know each other first I will not claim you until you are ready, until we are ready" grumbling all the way to the bathroom to relieve the tension that had built between his thighs.

Thorin knew he would not be able to restrain himself if he remained whilst bilbo took care of himself so he took himself back to the study where balin and Gandalf were now waiting for him, 'so, there should be some dinner ready for you just through here' balin said whilst leading him back to the dining room.

Sitting down, the company all smirking at their leader, who studiously ignored them and ate his big bowl of stew, when he was almost finished Dwalin asked 'what news from the iron hills, is Dain with us?' Thorin was about to answer when bilbo came back in with a flushed face, thoroughly distracting Thorin, the kings face pinked and he smirked his eyes alight with mischief.

Bilbo took his place between his brothers to listen in after handing extra candles to Gandalf as he asked for a little more light, Dwalin seeing his kings concentration had walked cleared his throat loudly and stated 'what of Dain?' Thorin jolted to awareness, "ah, right, Dain, he will not come, they this quest is ours and ours alone" Thorin stated with a dejected tone.

"Quest, your going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously, 'that's right Bili we're going to take back our home from a dragon' "DRAGON, are you mad" bilbo practically screamed, "what your just going to waltz in there and take back your home from a bloody DRAGON, have you lost your mind" bilbo said close to hyperventilating, 'no, no, no, of course we're not going in there' said kili reassuringly "you are" said Bofur matter of factly, which made bilbo's eye bug out (like he'd just been told he had to sleep with the company nude) the shock and fear written across his face was plain to see.

'Me, are you mad, what can I do, I'm just a hobbit' tears were building behind his eyes, thinking to himself _*i will not cry, I will not cry*_, 'oh don't worry you'll be fine, unless of course he's awake, then you'll have to dodge teeth the size of you like razors and claws the size of us like meet hooks, but your small and light on your feet you'll be fine' said Bofur as if he were talking about the weather.

With each of Bofur's words bilbo's reactions brought him closer to hysteria, first his eyes grew wide his breath came in short little gasps he started to sweat his body shook, he started to whimper with fear, Thorin noticed the whimpers and went to his one, he tried to hold him to calm him, but bilbo stood the fear was gone now he was pissed.

'What right do you have, to come in here claim me as your mate then tell me your going to give me to a **MAHAL FORSAKEN** **DRAGON FOR BLOODY SPORT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW'** bilbo yelled shocking them all, that a soft spoken hobbit could yell let alone use a dwarven curse.

"Bili we aren't going to let you go in, I swear, we will find another way" stated fili, 'like fee said, there is no way both our broth and our uncles one would ever be sacrificed to that beast, not ever I swear it my brother' swore kili talking over his uncle who was trying to reassure his one that he would sooner die than give him to the drake.

'Bilbo I swear to you it was never my intention to have mate as the one to face smaug, but you are the one that Gandalf chose, I would prefer to leave you here in the safety of the shire, but knowing you, you won't let me' Thorin said trying to convey his love and sorrow, "your damn right I won't let you leave me behind, not if your facing a drake, or orcs or goblins or wolves and wargs, im not going to stand idle while my mate faces death" bilbo said heatedly.

'I know your brave, I saw you face Azog in your past, until that day I thought him dead, now I know, and he knows you we will both face death should he hunt us, but a dragon lies ahead of us, there is no other way my bilbo, will you help us, no, will you help me?' He begged hoping to talk his one into not coming, it didn't quite work in his favour.

Thorin was ready to sigh in relief when he was forced to regret his words, "yes Thorin, I will try to help you" bilbo slowly said 'however Thorin I will need two days to be prep aired for this trip, I need to see my cousin drogo and the Thain so they know where I've gone and so hobbiton is taken care of, I am a land owner and head of my family I must put all my affairs in order first' bilbo stated matter of factly.


	6. Chapter 6

'I believe there is strength in numbers and we are much safer if we stick together, the Shire might be peaceful but the outer edges are not, besides you'll be fed better hear till we must leave' bilbo said nonchalantly.

'How, did my company not demolish your pantry?' Thorin asked curiously, with a sly smirk bilbo lead Thorin to his larder, still half full, then to his second and third pantries both of which lay behind a false wall in his now empty first pantry, both of which had an abundance of foodstuffs, Thorin's eyes bugged out his jaw dropped then he did a very good impression of a fish.

Bilbo's smile radiated his mischief, his eyes sparkled with glee, he was happy to be able to surprise someone so much "these are the pantries that are usually used to store food for winter, when Gandalf informed me of pending visitors I took the liberty of filling them in anticipation of the need to feed hungry dwarves, which was good or there would be a ransacking of the produce market, and as I'm the landlord I would not like the bill for the remuneration of all twenty six stalls, thank you', bilbo once again stated as though talking about the weather, with an air of nonchalance.

Bilbo then turned and lead a gobsmacked Thorin to his basement where there was a collection of weapons and armour from all over Arda, gifts from friends and acquaintances the world over, of both his mother and himself, Thorin spent a good hour inspecting the weapons shocked when he found dwarven made items that were gifted to bilbo when they were heirlooms that were his and his sisters from when they were in Erebor, bilbo asked their significance and when told handed them over willingly, saying if Thorin didn't take them, then he would have them couriered to his sister at Erid Luin.

After agreeing he continued his inspection when he found a set of fifteen throwing blades he had crafted for a dwarf lord from the iron hills that had them commissioned for a young lad who had protected them during an Orc raid, the lord had said that the lad had used sharpened rocks when he ran out of arrows,.

"I made these with a mixture of silver and mythril so they would be perfectly balanced for throwing, I dreamed about that raid I'm surprised, I didn't even remember it, when he told me the story" Thorin said with awe in his eyes, he pulled his one close and kissed him, grabbing his throwing knives deciding to take them with him.

'This side of the room, is a collection of armour and weapons that the company are free to take and use if they so wish', bilbo said pointing to the left, Thorin was once again dazed by bilbo's generosity, but nodded his thanks, before he could move over to inspect the items there bilbo took him to a room off to the right of a display of dwarfish daggers, stopping at the door he said.

'The items in this room were items i rescued from bandits over the years I bring you here because I believe there is a lot of dwarfish heirlooms, literature, clothes and even a crown or two' bilbo said trying to soften the blow that his families belongings had ended up in the hands of bandits.

Thorin not liking what he heard, went in, with a strangled gasp he looked upon his grandfathers, fathers, and mothers crowns, robes his father had once worn, things that had all gone missing whilst wandering the wilds, even some ceremonial swords and armour, his mother's favourite jewels that had been bequeathed to his sister, his fathers favourite daggers that were to fili and kili's, it was a blow when those items were lost, or stolen, there were many books and many scrolls, things he didn't know had been saved from Erebor.

He walked further in and found the items vili had on him before he died, including a locket with pictures of dis and both the boys, clothing and twin swords and a war hammer, Thorin looked back at bilbo and said "you have items here that we have searched for, for many a long year, items that must return to Erebor or at least to Erid Luin" bilbo then suggested 'then we lock up my hobbit hole and when Erebor is retaken we return and bring it back to where it belongs' Thorin nodded then asked, "is there a forge nearby it would be best to lock up your hole with dwarfish locks".

Nodding bilbo said, "I have the only forge in all the shire it's made so a dwarf could work it comfortably, I have many metals available in crates within it, the forge is out behind my smoker oven if you want I could show you" nodding Thorin said 'you may but first we should bring the company down here' to which bilbo went and got everyone and lead them down.

"You are free to use and take anything from the left side of the room the other side is off limits, it is where all the gifts my mother and I received are, the left side is where all the weapons and armour I have won or picked up through the years are stored" stated bilbo to the astonishment of most of the company.

By this time Thorin had come out and closed the door, once they had all taken some things and returned upstairs, bilbo grabbed Gloin and lead him to a large chest of gold told him to fill the companies bags with coin for the quest and that he had liberated it from some bandits, so not to worry about it, when he thought that the hobbit was mad, then joined Thorin once Gloin had finished his task.

Thorin had grabbed, Balin, Dwalin, fili and kili, they were at the door and Thorin had just finished telling them what bilbo had told him, they looked at bilbo with respect then entered the room, with shocked and startled sounds they inspected everything in the room, when the boys found their dads things they cried 'thank you Bili, thank you, you gave us back part of our adad that we thought we'd never see again' they held each other close as Thorin held bilbo.

Dwalin was inspecting his royal guard armour that had somehow been in amongst the items in the room he remembered it was not long after the battle for Moria that his armour mysteriously disappeared whilst he was in the healing tent, balin however was tears eyed over the tomes and scrolls in abundance within the room, some had even been written by himself, that his apprentice had saved, but were stolen when they went to the elves for help, back at the beginning of there plight.


	7. Chapter 7

Having been lead out to the forge, Dwalin and Thorin proceeded to, make starlight imbued mythril dwarfish locks and protections for bilbo's front and back doors and all his windows, then Thorin made some extra throwing blades for bilbo, Whilst the hobbit went to his grandfather's house to explain his imminent departure.

Bilbo returned looking rather harried and frazzled, apparently his grandfather is the gossiping kind that enjoy juicy details,of all the comings and goings of all of hobbiton.

After some lunch bilbo went to see drogo and primula his cousins, to have them move Into a hobbit hole closer to bag end so he could take over the head of family duties whilst bilbo was away, drogo was shocked, he had been on some of bilbo's more tame and local adventures but to learn his cousin was going so far and for who knows how long and that he and prim were to take over for their favourite cousin in his family duties it was a surprise to the system.

'Oh, one more thing before I leave, drogo, you can't just up and decide to go somewhere grandfather has said with me... now what were his words, ah yes, with me buggering off to go galavanting with a bunch of dwarves, drogo is to stay put, no wandering, no visits to Bree and absolutely no boat trips!, you got that prim both of you must understand that grandfather will be watching you both closely' bilbo said as no nonsense as he possibly could.

Looking a little grumpy and put out both prim and drogo agreed and moved their meager possessions over to their new home, incidentally the house they were moved to was next door to bag end and they were told, "prim you have always been my favourite cousin and when you told me you were to wed drogo I decided I would give you both a grand gift but as I'm more than likely will not be here for the nuptials I will give it to you now" pulling out the keys to their new home he said " this house and all its furniture is yours now it is your gift and you will never pay rent" bilbo said again in a no nonsense tone.

After their initial shock they entered their home thanked their cousin profusely then proceeded to the market to fill their pantries and larder to the brim, so overflowing with joy not even a sacksville-baggins could ruin their mood.

Bilbo returned with a small grin on his lips to a house in utter chaos, all his food had been found and another feast was well underway, Thorin wore a stoic mask until he met bilbo's eye, the guilty conscience obvious to bilbo the moment it reared its ugly head, Thorin had obviously told or been followed by one of the miscreants to at least one of his stashes, 'well the jokes on them' bilbo thought to himself, 'I am a hobbit after all there's more where that came from' walking into his second and then third empty pantries he then went over to another false wall to his hidden cold room, pulling out some puddings pies and some bacon and eggs to make himself and Thorin some dinner, turning around he came face to face with said dwarf who's eyes were taking in the true marvel that was theses hobbits abilities to hide food.

It seemed to Thorin they wouldn't starve or want for much of home comforts on this quest, if bilbo was this good with rationing then they would be fine, "oh by the way Thorin I have some spare oilskin cloaks that should fit if anyone needs them their in the large closet in the room you slept in last night, I also have well padded light bed rolls in the same closet, free for use as well" bilbo said as though his thoughts were in tune with his own definitely won't be wanting much upon this journey except perhaps fine weather, but even then with the offer of oilskins that should be covered as well.

His mate seemed to be the type to be prepared for everything and all possible outcomes, which reassured Thorin to no end, he himself hadn't thought about the need for an oilskin and had hoped they would have enough coin to buy what ever they lacked, now all items were in abundance and the coin was replenished it felt like being given a mother's hug when you had lost your way, the true uplifting feeling of being taken care of by someone who truly cares for your wellbeing.

Checking all their supplies all that was lacking were items that balin and ori would require for the scribing of their quest, as balin spoke to Thorin about the need for such items bilbo grabbed both ori and balin dragging them to the study where he had a self inking set of quills and brushes gifts from the elves with plain black ink, rusty iron red, emerald green and a star light invisible ink that would show up in starlight or moon light you need only stick the writing implement into the ink pot then the implement would absorb its fill the feather would change colour progressively until it faded back to it's original colour to show it was out of ink it also had two leather bound journals perfect for the quest, bilbo the handed over a tin of drawing pencils and charcoal to young ori who was beaming like Christmas had come early.

Although balin and ori were extra tic both Gandalf and Thorin were a might shocked by bilbo's generosity and Thorin asked "bilbo why would you give away such an expensive gift and to perfect strangers?", 'I'm your mate, they are your kin, your family is my family so im just sharing my things with my family,' he said with an easy air and a shrug of his shoulders, the grin on Gandalf's face was wide and the sparkle in his eyes showed the happiness of having picked the right hobbit for this journey.

The love and admiration shining in Thorin's eyes was a little surprising to bilbo, he didn't think he had done anything to warrant the reaction he got from his one, the thoughts running through the Kings mind were the complete opposite, 'my one, he accepts us all of us, there is no other as honourable.


End file.
